ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WordGirl (film)
WordGirl, unofficially refered to as WordGirl: The Movie 2, is an American superhero edutainment buddy comedy film, directed by creator Dorothea Gillim and series director Steve Young, and written by Copy-Ability-Studios. The second film to be produced by PBS Films, WordGirl is the direct sequel to WordGirl: The Movie and stars Dannah Feinglass, James Adomian, Tom Kenny, Cree Summer, Fred Stoller, Jack D. Ferraiolo, Ryan Raddatz and Maria Bamford reprising their roles from the WordGirl television series and the first film, while the film features a new character named Greatdoom, voiced by Tim Curry. Unlike the first film, which was released by Warner Bros, the sequel is set to release on a Summer release in the United States by Columbia Pictures, which makes it the first traditionally animated Columbia film since Eight Crazy Nights Plot After the events of the first film, WordGirl decides to gather almost all of Fair City's villains, and Captain Huggyface, to celebrate her victory of thwarting The Conqueror (the main villain of the first flim). When her party guests mysteriously disappear, however. WordGirl immediately assumes Eileen (aka Birthday Girl) is responsible out of jealousy for not being invited. She ends up having Eileen arrested when an unsuspecting janitor named Al Alone tells her she is innocent and that the real culprit is on the loose and had left clues for them to find. WordGirl ends up freeing Elieen on the condition that she help her track down the person responsible for everyone's disappearance. WordGirl and Eileen find clues along their cross-country road trip for the culprit, though WordGirl ends up simultaneously looking for clues and chaperoning Eileen's unpredictable birthday-obsessed behavior. The two end up getting lost in the desert and Eileen wanting a rattlesnake for her birthday. The rattlesnake bites WordGirl but fortunately she survives, but the venom works differently on her because she is from Lexicon, and instead of killing her, the venom drains WordGirl of her powers. When it looks like the clues do not add up, WordGirl decides to give up. However, ultimately, they both realize the clues are useless because the culprit intended on sending the duo on a wild goose chase, and who would give them fake clues better than the person who told them to look for clues in the first place: Al Alone! WordGirl and Eileen head back to the jail where they met Al Alone, who congratulates the two for finding out it was him the entire time. WordGirl demands he set the villains and Captain Huggyface free, but Al refuses since his name is Al Alone, which means he had always been all alone whenever he had a birthday party because no one cared to show up, but now had planned his revenge to kidnap everyone and force them to attend all the birthday parties they refused to attend to. WordGirl tries to fight Al, but since the rattlesnake venom took away her powers, she fails. Eileen sees that WordGirl needs help and tries to get her to safety, but thanks to Tobey's new robot suit, Al transforms into his super villain alter ego, Greatdoom, she captures WordGirl and takes her away. Eileen becomes upset that she lost her friend, and all the anger building up in her body is enough for her to transform into her villain alter ego, the Birthday Girl. Birthday Girl storms through town to find Greatdoom, who in his secret hidoeut. gives WordGirl an antidote that restores her powers. WordGirl drinks the antidote after hearing that Greatdoom will allow her to punch him as many times as she wants. After WordGirl gets her powers back, however, Greatdoom uses his suit to steal them away from her, resulting in his robot suit to grow 50 feet tall. Just then, Birthday Girl breaks in the hideout and battles Greatdoom, effectively destroying his robot suit and all of WordGirl's powers. Greatdoom is no more, and is once again Al Alone. WordGirl is shocked that Birthday Girl would actually do something that heroic, and Birthday Girl explains that WordGirl is her "bestest-westest" friend ever and that she would never want to see her lose to such a great big jerk. Al Alone swears to have his revenge one day, but Birthday Girl flicks him away to the far reaches of space with her giant fingers. Birthday Girl asks WordGirl if she could fight crime with her, but WordGirl explains she has lost all of her powers for good due to the Greatdoom suit being destroyed. Then, Birthday Girl takes off her necklace and shrinks back to Elieen. She gives the necklace to WordGirl, saying that its powers will make her as strong as she used to be. WordGirl hugs Eileen, thanking her for sacrificing her powers and giving them to her. The next day, it is business as usual for WordGirl, but thanks to Eileen's necklace she is now faster and stronger than ever. Cast * Dannah Feinglass as WordGirl / Becky Botsford * Pamela Adlon as Eileen / Birthday Girl * James Adomian as Captain HuggyFace / Bob Botsford * Chris Parnell as The Narrator * Tim Curry as Al Alone / Greatdoom * Tom Kenny as Dr. Two-Brains, T. J. Botsford * Cree Summer as Granny May * Fred Stoller as Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Jack D. Ferraiolo as The Butcher * Ryan Raddatz as Tim Botsford, Scoops * Maria Bamford as Sally Botsford, Violet * Patton Oswalt as Tobey McCalister III * Grey Griffin as Lady Redundant Woman / Beatrice Bixby, Ms. Question, Mrs. Ripley Trivia * It is revealed that Elieen's cat necklace is what turns her into Birthday Girl. It is supposedly made out of the same material that makes up WordGirl's Lexiconian powers. Category:WordGirl Category:American animated films Category:American children's films Category:American films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films about revenge Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas